


A Little Push is All He Needed

by CasTheWormstache



Series: DCMiniBang Christmas 2015 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015, M/M, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheWormstache/pseuds/CasTheWormstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is deciding if he should tell Cas how he really feels about him. He just needs a little push from some strange new friends. And Sam of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Push is All He Needed

“Sam for the hundredth time shut the hell up!” Dean groaned before dumping the remains of his coffee into the sink. “You want Cas to hear you?”

Sam grinned into his cereal bowl. “Yeah.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he leans against the counter with his arms crossed. “Why do I even tell you anything?”

“Because you’re in love with the other person you talk to.”

“I will shoot you.”

“Relax! You know Cas isn’t going to wake up anytime soon.” Sam slurped his milk as he walked to put his bowl in the sink. “Wash it?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Dean turned around to wash his own mug and Sam’s bowl. “Do you really think it will work out if I tell him?”

“Trust me, Dean. You’ll have nothing to worry about. Cas has never let you down.” Sam says as Dean nods thinking and not really listening to what Sam says after.

Dean walks around with his opened robe and slippers cleaning up after a messy Cas who forgets to put books back in shelves or leaves a dirty dish here and there. He was in the middle of sweeping and sliding along the floors when Cas walks in rubbing his eyes. Before Dean even says anything Cas looks up at him and gives him a small smile and a little wave making Dean’s knees wiggle. He leans against the bookshelf as Cas walks towards him.

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas yawns as he walks past him and pat’s Dean’s shoulders. “Did Sam finish my cereal?”

“No. Uh, think there is still enough for one more bowl.” Dean says following Cas to the kitchen. “I think I’m going grocery shopping today want to come with?”

“I would love to.” Cas pours his cereal and sits at the small table picking up the opened newspaper Dean has left there. “Do you think we can go out for lunch? I woke up craving a burger.”

“Sure buddy.” Cas smiled up at Dean before he turned back to read the Charlie Brown comic.

Sam ended up not coming along and which was great since Cas said he really wanted to buy a christmas present for him. They ended up walking around in a strip mall filled with too many people with expensive taste. $100 for a pair of jeans is just...stupid.

Cas has been tugging Dean store by store trying to find the perfect gift for Sam. Dean was looking around too but he felt to many eyes on him, mostly the eyes of the sales ladies. He knew how to ignore them but his blood boils whenever someone looked at Cas that way. Like anything else than the angel he is.

“Hello,” A blonde lady with a too tight smile walked up to them. “May I help you with anything?”

Dean was ready to tell her they were just looking but Cas stepped forward. “How much would it be to get a personalized design inscribed inside and on the cover of a leather bound journal?”

Dean didn’t know Cas already had something planned and he looked up at the lady who looked just as baffled. Dean stood right behind Cas looking at the lady as she looked between them. She finally sighed and relaxed her shoulders.

“Well it depends on how big you want the inscription. Our cheapest journal is $156. With personalized inscription it can go up $50 or 75$.” She said her rehearsed speech before smiling at them.

“$200 for a journal? Are shitting me?” Dean started knowing the women was making it much more expensive than it really was. He knew when someone was lying through their teeth but Dean relaxed as he felt Cas hand on his chest.

“Thank you for your time.” Cas said politely as he grabbed Dean’s wrist to lead them outside. Dean let himself be dragged out as he muttered under his breath. “Where else should we look?”

“I don’t like this place, Cas.” Dean admitted as he pushed his hands deeper into his jacket pockets. “Makes me feel dirty.”

“Okay, let’s go somewhere else.” Cas smiled at him patting his shoulder as he walked towards the car but then stops. “Wait, want to go get a pretzel before we go?”

They waited in the line and bought two sugar covered pretzels but Cas scarf was getting dirty so Dean handed Cas his pretzel trying to fix his scarf so it will be out of the way.

“Aw, you two are so cute!” Some teenage girl told them as she walked by with her group of friends. Dean stopped what he was doing and took his pretzel back from Cas who was smiling and following Dean back to the car.

“Are you okay, Dean?”

“Yeah, let’s find some other place for you to shop.” Dean starts the car and holds on to his pretzel as he backup. He sees Cas smiling as he looks down at his scarf and Dean couldn’t help but suck his cheeks in as he tries not to smile. Maybe Sam was right and telling Cas won’t be the end of the world. Again.

They ended up at an old bookstore. The holiday decorated window looked welcoming enough as Cas looked through the opened window before dragging Dean inside.

“Stop right there!” They both stopped at the door and Dean was already reaching for his gun when he saw an Old Lady walk to them with a polaroid camera in hand. “Okay, now kiss!”

“Wha-what? Excuse me?” Dean wanted to take a step back but he bumped into Cas chest. Cas took a hold of Dean’s hand and placed it at his side when he saw that he was reaching for the gun making Dean’s face redden even more.

“Everyone must kiss under the mistletoe.” She said in her sweet old voice then pointed at the wall besides filled with pictures after picture of people kissing just where Dean stood. He wasn’t ready to kiss Cas he wasn’t even sure if he was ready to tell Cas how he feels about him and now because they walked into this random store, with pretty lights and fake snow at the window, an Old Lady is forcing him to kiss his best friend?

“Well if everyone is doing it.” Cas shrugged and before Dean can tell Cas that this was a stupid reason to kiss someone he felt strong hands take a hold of his shirt and pull him forward. It was a quick kiss that he didn’t even have time to react to but he felt those lips on his. He felt the chapped lips, the tickle of Cas stubble, and the small gasp of air as Cas pulled away hit his lips. Dean knew he was already addicted to those kisses and is afraid he may not have another anytime soon.

Cas smiled at Dean before turning away to ask the Old Lady if he can see the picture she took. “You two are so handsome.”

“Thank you. May I ask if you carry any leather bound journals?” Cas asked as if he wasn’t affected at all and Dean wanted to feel hurt but he was just too happy to feel that way. He was still warm and his heart was racing so quick he could hear it in his ears. The Old Lady pinned the picture and walked Cas away leaving Dean to admire the picture hanging.

“He your boyfriend?” Dean hears and shakes his head as he looks down at a very pregnant woman who was fixing little angel statues. “Oh, sorry about that then. Gran likes to keep her traditions going no matter who walks through those doors. That’s how I meet my husband actually.”

“Nice story to tell your kid.”

The woman holds her stomach before smiling down at it. “Yeah, it will be. My husband would have been just another customer if it weren’t for my Gran. She’s really good at matchmaking for some reason.” The woman walks up to the wall and stands next to Dean as she points a couples. “These are all dating. These are engaged.”

“All because of your Gran making people kiss at her door?”

“Yup! Over the years we get a few wedding invitations.” She laughs as Dean looks at all the pictures before stopping at the picture of him and Cas. Looking at it made goosebumps run up and down his arms while his heart speed up.

“Dean,” Dean turned to look at Cas who was carrying a gift bag in hand. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Dean relaxed as he meet Cas eyes. “I’m feeling much better.”

They left the store with a goodbye and headed out to eat lunch when Cas stomach growled. They sat across from each other in the booth and ate talking about how excited he was for Christmas to finally arrive.

“Sorry we haven’t done anything special for your first Christmas Cas.” Dean reaches across the table to eat the pickles Cas didn’t like. “Why’d you order extra pickles if you don’t like them?”

“Cause I know you’ll take them.” Cas says taking a bite of his burger and jumping in his seat from happiness. Dean finds it cute when Cas dances whenever he eats something good. “It’s fine. We been busy. I’m glad you are letting me give you both presents.”

“You were just supposed to give Sam something.”

“I know but I know you would break the rules too and give us both something just like Sam would. Or has, I should say.” Cas reaches to take one of Dean’s fries and Dean just turns the plate so they would be facing him.

“So you happy you finally became all human?” Dean saw Cas hand sort of stopped before he nodded. “Oh. Um, I’m sorry Cas. I just-”

“I’m happy to finally be living with my family. I like being by your side, Dean.”

Cas looked at Dean with those wide blue eyes that looked watery and that he could just drown in them. “Me too, Cas.”

Dean should tell him now. Tell him while he had the courage. Tell him now when the words are hanging from the tip of his tongue.

“How are we doing over here?” The waitress popped in and Dean couldn't help but groan as he covered his face with his hand and pinched his nose. The waitress smiled but slowly left but the mood was now ruined and Cas was now talking about getting Christmas lights for his room.

After leaving the restaurant Dean was somehow convinced to go pick out a tree to take home. The place was packed with kids running and crying because Santa was there or they couldn’t get the tree they wanted. Dean followed Cas lead as they both looked for the perfect tree. Somehow they both split up and Dean was left looking around at the trees that all looked relatively the same and expensive.

“Hey, pretty boy, you got a smoke?” Dean turned to see Santa looking at him so he shook his head no.

“Should you be smoking here? Kids might see you.”

“I’m on my break.” Santa shrugged before taking off his red hat. “You here with a kid?”

“Oh, no my Cas- I mean my friend, Cas, wanted a Christmas Tree for the, um, house so brought him here to pick one out.”

“Christmas Eve is tomorrow and you're just getting one?”

“We been busy.”

“Tree for your house or his?”

“We live together.”

Santa raises an eyebrow. “So you live together, work together, and getting a tree together.”

Dean scrunched up his face before waving his hands at Santa to stop. “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It’s not...it’s not like that! Me and him are just friends. My brother lives with us too!”

“I don’t need to know the details.”

“Stop! No!” Dean held a finger at him as he made his serious face as Cas likes to point out. “It’s complicated alright.”

“So you do like this Cas fellow.” Dean sighed as he nodded. “Why haven’t you told him? And don’t give me this complicated B.S.”

“I don’t know if he-” Dean sighs once again as he closes his eyes and moves his hands thinking words will just come out.

“You don’t think he’ll feel the same?” Santa finished and Dean snapped his fingers as he nods.

“Yeah! That!”

“Why wouldn’t he? Is he into guys?”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s your problem, boy. You don’t ask! Go talk to him! Tell him how you feel!” Santa starts pushing him towards some trees. “Stop being afraid and say the words you feel in your heart. It’s Christmas! Wishes come true during this time of year.”

Santa shoves Dean between two huge trees and Dean ends up falling into strong arms but still into the snow as he pushes the guy he falls on into his ass. “Sorry, man! I was just-”

“You okay, Dean?” Dean looks up too see Cas staring at him with wide concerned eyes and his scarf over his head and his beanie on the ground. Dean relaxes into the arms that were still holding him and smiles.

“Never been better.” Dean stands up along with Cas and when he turns to explain to Cas that this guy in a Santa costume just pushed him he saw a mistletoe left in one of the branches of the tree he fell out of. “Wishes huh?”

Dean turns to face Cas who was shaking the snow off him and holds the mistletoe over there head. Cas looks up confused before looking at Dean. “Mistletoe?”

Dean nods as he smiles. “Can we try this kissing thing one more time? I mean I really want to kiss you again and not because an Old Lady told us too. I want to kiss you, Cas. Because I like you and because I’m holding this damn mistletoe and you're standing under it and I don’t make the rules here!”

Cas laughs but once again pulls Dean to him and kisses him hard on the lips. They almost pulled away because there teeth clattered together but Dean didn’t care and wrapped his arms around Cas waist to hold him in place and kiss him back. He was right, these are addicting and he loves every second of it.

When they finally arrived to the bunker Sam stood up surprised to see them carrying a tree. “Wow, what brought this on?”

“An Old Lady and a weird Santa.” Dean said as Cas stood besides him and took his hand. Sam looked even more confused as he pursed his lips but smiled as he nodded.

“That’s awesome and all but where the grocery’s?” Sam asked poking at the real tree.

“Shit!” Both Dean and Cas say at the same time.

Back at the little store the Old Lady and Santa were staring at the pictures on the wall. “That was easier than I thought it would be.”

“It’s easier when they are already in love, dear.” The Old Lady says before crossing Castiel and Dean’s name off a list. “I do love helping people fall in love during this time of year.”

“Just like we did.” Santa wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek.

“Aww you love sick fool. Let’s go home shall we?” And with that both of disappeared along with the little store. Leaving the pictures of all those who are in love on the wall and the words ‘Merry Christmas’ hanging just above them.

 


End file.
